A Run Back In Time
by XxDarkCryxX
Summary: This story is a story that goes back in time, to the year 1849. Mathias(Denmark) spends his days wandering around the streets of the poor town he stays in. He stays with his friends Arthur(England), Gilbert(Prussia), and Lukas(Norway). When he meets a girl and her friends at a bar he falls in love suddenly and his life changes day by day. Not accepting anymore OCs! Thanks :)


Hello! And welcome to my first chapter. Thank you to everyone who submitted their OC for this story! I loved them all! Now thanks to all of that I had a chance to make this chapter as it is. Thanks :)

* * *

Mathias slowly paced around the streets with his eyes closed. He took a moment to listen to the noises of every single person. He listened carefully until someone familiar broke his focus.

"HEY Mathias there you are!" Gilbert shouted behind him loudly making everyone look oddly at him.

"Look listen, I was wondering if you could help me out with something a bit personal." Gilbert asked his friend with trust as he begged.

"What? No way. I know where this is going..." Mathias gave him a disgusted look as he replied.

"No no! Not that I was trying to mean something else. It's just-There is this-you know-There is this girl that I saw." Gilbert stated nervously trying to convince Mathias to help him.

"Ah, I see what you're trying to say here..." Mathias smirked with his reply.

"Yeah exactly, so are you willing to help?"

"Of course! Who is she and where would she be?"

"I have no idea."

"... You are supposed to know this, Gilbert."

"Yeah, yeah I know, but I saw her sitting somewhere. She was making something, but I forgot what it was."

"You're getting this all wrong, please. If you want me to help you have to tell me everything." Mathias was about to walk away, but Gilbert stopped him.

"No wait! I know where she would be! Somedays she goes to a bar and is with her friends! I know this! I really do!"

"Fine, lets go. And hopefully we will find her there tod-"

"No! Not alone."

"What, why? Wouldn't you want to do this as soon as possible?"

"Yeah, but not with just you. We should take Arthur and Lukas. If they don't mind."

"If they don't mind?! For sure they will mind. Maybe Arthur would say yes, but Lukas?! He is the last person I would ask."

"Oh come on at least it's worth a try..." Gilbert smiled as Mathias sighed.

"Fine, I guess so..." They both turned and walked away disappearing in the fog of this cloudy day.

Gilbert ran inside the beat up house they already lived in with excitement. He yelled Lukas and Arthur's name loudly as he skipped steps in the stairs.

Mathias stayed downstairs listening to their conversation as he was in thought.

"There you two are! Lets go to the bar together!" Gilbert motioned for them two to come and follow.

"Oh sure, Gil-" Arthur was about to say until he got interrupted.

"No." Lukas immediately replied with a negative view.

"What?! You have to come!" Gilbert begged.

"No." Lukas stayed emotionless as he replied.

"No don't say that! You will come! You don't have to drink anything! All you have to do is come and watch." Gilbert stated.

Lukas said nothing as he got up and walked out the door.

"I'm guessing that was a yes." Arthur followed with a smile.

"Look Mathias I told you he would come!" Prussia shouted as he proved himself.

"Right. I'm a bit surprised though, Lukas. You would never come."

"Shut up." Lukas put his hand up to hit him, and Mathias quickly walked out the door.

They all walked to the bar quietly with Gilbert nearly tingling from head to toe.

As they entered the smell of alcohol came right though. People passed out on counters, some drinking, and some chatting.

Gilbert gasped as he started hitting against Mathias' arm. He pointed to a group of 5 girls sitting at a table laughing and drinking. Gilbert pointed to a particular girl who had wavy brown hair and blue eyes that had a turquoise color to them.

"Now I see who she is..." Mathias smiled as he told Gilbert.

"Okay a question," Arthur said, "Why are we really here?"

"Because of a certain girl." Gilbert replied.

"And possibly her friends..." Mathias responded with a smirk.

They all sat in each chair around the table. Laughing and giggling with each sentence.

Gilbert took a step forward, but Mathias grabbed his shoulder.

"No not yet. We have to sit near them just so they can at least notice us at first." Mathias stated.

"And what if they don't notice us?!" Gilbert questioned.

"They will." Mathias walked to a chair at the counter that was closest to the table where the group of girls sat.

All of the girls continued to laugh until one paused.

"Wait a second, I've seen him before." One mumbled as she stared at Gilbert's back.

"Avalyn? What is it?" One of her friends asked.

"Him. He's behind you, Jewel." Avalyn replied.

"Ooh I now know who. He looks good looking even from the back." One stated as she smirked.

"Lilli. Don't say that." Another replied.

"Oh be quiet, Riley. You have to admit he looks good looking." Lilli tried to convince her friend who sighed.

"You could say they all do." Another answered.

"Yep they all do." Another replied.

"You see, Riley. Even Helena and Catherine agree with me." Lilli smiled.

"Jewel! Just turn around and you will get what we are talking about!" Avalyn persuaded.

"No I'm good." Jewel twirled the straw in her drink as she kept her head down.

"Um excuse me, sir?" Helena blurted out trying to get Mathias' attention.

"No Helena! Don't say anything!" Lilli spatted out quickly.

"Hm? What is it?" Mathias turned as he asked.

"Do any of your friends know this girl right here." Helena pointed to Avalyn with a grin. Lilli kicked Helena from under the table as she continued to smile.

"Um, yeah, hey Gilbert." Mathias whispered something to him.

"Jewel just turn or something. You'll see what we mean." Riley said with a smile.

"Fine, in just a second." Jewel nervously replied.

"Yeah he sort of knows you. He saw you earlier today." Mathias replied.

Jewel turned her head to see Mathias looking directly at her with a smile. She turned around quickly as her face turned red.

"Told you..." Riley smiled at her friend who looked nervous.

Gilbert turned and looked at Avalyn with a grin.

Avalyn blushed as she started to twirl her hair around her finger.

"I'm guessing you remember me." Gilbert said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I do." Avalyn replied with a grin.

Helena smiled with everything that was happening, but noticed something strange. Her attention caught the sight of one of them who was silently sitting at the end of the counter.

She got up silently, around all of them, and grabbed a seat next to him.

"Hello." She smiled at the silent man.

"My name is Helena, and yours?" She asked nervously.

"Lukas." He mumbled.

"Hi Lukas, how do you do? I couldn't help but notice that you were the only one who wasn't talking or drinking." She replied.

"I got dragged into coming here." He said with his normal emotionless expression.

"Oh, I could kind of tell," She stated, "All these other guys seem really loud."

"They are."

"Well mine can be loud as well, so I know how you feel."

"No you don't"

"Well, maybe so, but all I was trying to say was that my friends can be loud."

Lukas nodded as the conversation started to get awkward.

Helena awkwardly smiled at him.

Catherine stood up quickly from her chair with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Jewel questioned.

"I'm going to go talk to that guy behind you." She replied as she walked past Jewel and took a seat next to Mathias.

"Hello." He said with a smile.

"Hi. My name's Catherine." She smiled at him as her brown eyes lit up with happiness.

"I'm Mathias nice to meet you." He said with a slight laugh.

"I like your eyes." She said nervously as he laughed.

"And I like your dress." He rubbed his hair with a smile as she smiled back.

"What? My dress? You seriously like it?" She gave him a quizzical look as she asked.

"Yeah, doesn't look too fancy." He said as he examined her dress.

"Well." She said with a grin as she flatted the ridges on her dress.

"You okay Jewel?" Riley asked her friend who seemed a bit too quiet.

"Yeah. I'm fine don't worry."

"Okay good cause I didn't want to walk away with you all upset."

"No don't worry about me I'm fine." Jewel smiled at her friend who went to go talk to one of the guys.

"Look I was wondering if me and you could go out somewhere nice later today?" Gilbert asked Avalyn with Lilli who was behind him looking jealous.

"I'd love to!" Avalyn smiled.

"Good! Oh and my name is Gilbert."

"I'm Avalyn." She said with a slight laugh as she smiled.

Avalyn looked at Jewel who was silently sitting at a chair.

"Hey Jewel you okay?" She asked as Jewel nodded with a grin.

"I'm fine." Jewel said as Lilli scooted over to the chair next to her.

"If you're jealous I know how you feel." Lilli whispered.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous."

"Really? Are you really trying to tell me that you are not jealous."

"No I'm not."

"I know you like that guy behind you, but Catherine reached him first."

"No, I'm not jealous and I do not like him."

"Fine just keep on saying that."

"Okay, but what are you trying to say that you know how I feel? Are you jealous as well?"

"I didn't say anything like that." Lilli turned around.

"Look Jewel, if you're upset just say it." Avalyn said.

"I'm not, but thanks for caring, Avalyn."

"Okay good, cause I don't want my best friend upset." She said with a smile as Jewel nodded.

"Whatever you say so..." Jewel mumbled as she had her head down.


End file.
